The Loner Princess of Kindness
by Angewomon2000
Summary: When the future is destroyed, three future kids goes to the past to correct what has happened, and one of them, a young princess with a forgotten past, finds the memories of her past.


The Loner Princess of Kindness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon 02 or Dark Cloud 2,   
but I do own Linear, Shadowlightmon, Meowmon, and Puppymon.  
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to my friend Ice Puppet. She's been  
there for me and I've been there for her. Thanks, Ice Puppet! ^_^  
  
Summary: When the future is destroyed, three future kids goes to the   
past to correct what has happened, and one of them, a young princess  
with a forgotten past, finds the memories of her past.  
  
Prologue: Battle at the Raybrandt Castle  
  
A hundred years into the future, at the Raybrandt Castle, there  
lived King Raybrandt, the wise ruler of Starlight Valley, and his only  
daughter, the beautiful princess Monica Raybrandt.  
  
Starlight Valley was a breathtaking sight if you saw it. It was  
so beautiful that even the King would go around town to see the city.  
The night was even more beautiful at night, with the moon glowing its  
light on the city.  
  
However, one night changed everything....  
  
One night, Monica was asleep in her room when she heard a sound  
coming from one of the windows. She woke up with a start.  
  
" What was that?" she said out loud, frightened by the sound.  
That's when her two faithful guardians, Maximilian and Linear, came in  
the door.  
  
" You alright, Princess?" Linear asked.  
  
" I'm okay, but where's my father?" Monica asked.  
  
" Let's go and check on him, Princess." Maximilian replied,  
moving out of the way for Monica.  
  
A few minutes, they were on his room floor when, suddenly, four  
flying creatures came and blocked their way.  
  
" That's the Princess! Get her and the Blue Atlamillia!" one  
of the flying creatures yelled, pointing at Monica.  
  
" Max, get Monica to her father's room, I'll stop them and join  
up with you guys when I destroy these guys!" Linear yelled, getting her  
weapon, a magic rod, out and ready for battle.  
  
Maximilian nodded, and grabbed Monica's hand, but before any of  
them could get away, another one of the creatures saw the strange stone  
that Maximilian was wearing around his neck.  
  
" The Red Altamillia! Get them, get both of them!" the second  
creature yelled. At that moment, both teens were blocked by the other  
two flying creatures.  
  
" Now what do we do?!" Monica asked, looking around for a   
weapon that she can use. She dodged the fire attack and rolled to a  
nearby sword, snatching the sword in her hand. She held the sword with  
amazing strength.  
  
Pulling out a huge wrench, Maximilian also got ready for the  
battle. " Be careful, Princess!" he yelled.  
  
Monica nodded and dodged the incoming blow. She swiped at the  
flying creature, which in turn, gave a ear-shattering cry before dying.  
  
Both Maximilian and Linear hit two creatures several times and  
those creatures then disappeared. That left just one.  
  
" Fire!" Linear yelled, causing a fireball to destroy the last  
creature. After all three kids got back together, they headed to the  
throne room. There, it just went downhill...  
  
" Father!" Monica cried. There, on the floor, was her father,  
dead, with a stream of blood flowing from his fatal wound. Maximilian  
had to cover Linear's eyes to not let the little girl see this.  
  
" I wonder who did this to him..." Maximilian asked once he had  
the courage. Monica just shook her head.  
  
" Who would have done this...?" she silently asked. Then, at  
that moment, Linear screamed.  
  
" The city! It's... it's gone! Destroyed!" Both Maximilian and  
Monica stared at the window. The whole city was indeed destroyed.  
  
" What happened?!"   
  
" I don't know, Linear, but one thing for sure: we're going to  
the past to get back our future!" the pink haired girl said, getting a  
few looks from Maximilian.  
  
" Are you sure, Monica? You do know that-"  
  
" I know, you're not supposed to talk and/or fall in love with  
anyone from the past..." Monica said, rolling her eyes back. She heard  
that one line over and over again from everyone.  
  
" Alright, then, we'll follow you all the way, Monica," the   
little blonde haired with pink eyes girl said, trying to smile for the  
Princess. " It's better to investigate what happened here and the past  
than just staying here with the very painful memories of your father's   
death..." She suddenly grew silent.  
  
" Linear, please don't remind me. I'm sorry if I sound mean,  
but right now, we got to fix the past and maybe, Father will be revived  
when we fix the past..." Monica said.  
  
" Alright, let's save the past and our future!" Maximilian   
said, jumping up with one hand in the air. Both girls smiled at the  
young inventor.  
  
" Right, Max!" Linear said, mimicking his moves.  
  
With that done, all three headed for the Time Portal Room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is the start of the neatest new adventure with  
Monica, Maximilian, and Linear heading into the past to correct the  
future! Read and review! 


End file.
